Agent Carolina vs Sombra
Red vs Blue and Overwatch collide as Agent Carolina battles Sombra in PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8's first OMM! Which master of technology has the hard drive to come out on top? Find out soon! Pre-Fight TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH SIXTY SECONDS... ONE MINUTE MELEE! (Carolina has just finished part of her training and is entering another room in the Mother of Invention. This room is filled with computers and gadgets.) Carolina: Church, pull up the weapons database. I still need to do my rifle target training. Church: Fine, your highness. Here's the specs for your BA55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle. (The camera offers a first-person view of Carolina's field of vision. We see that there is a map of statistics associated with her signature weapon, including fire rate and magazine capacity.) Carolina: Thanks, Church. I'll just look over these real quick and... (Suddenly, the map glitches and fades from Carolina's view.) Carolina: Church, pull the fucking map back up, I don't have time for your tricks. Church: Uh, that wasn't me. We have company. Carolina: It doesn't look like anyone's here. Run a quick BioScan. Church: On it. (Suddenly, Sombra's Thermoptic Camouflage wears off. She is seen at the desk of one of the computers acquiring classified information.) Church: Unidentified figure, straight ahead. Carolina: You don't say.'' (pointing her gun at Sombra) You are on property of the Freelancer Organization. I would ask you to leave, but because you've uncovered our information, you won't be leaving here alive. Sombra: ''(pulling out Machine Pistol) ''This information officially belongs to Overwatch. I plan on delivering it, and neither you or your little toys will be able to stop me. Carolina: Listen, Carmen Sandiego. The Freelancers are the toughest warriors in the world. This "Overwatch" or whatever you call it certainly pales in comparison to our accomplishments. You can hack our systems all you want, bur if you don't have the skills to back it up in battle, then your entire journey has been in vain. Because I will end it here. Sombra: My fighting is just as pristine as my hacking. I think I'll give you a little taste. ''(Sombra activates her electromagnetic pulse, which encompasses the entire room.) Carolina: What did you do? Sombra: You'll find out soon enough. Carolina: Church, defensive enhancements. Church: Okay, it'll take a few seconds to powe''(gibberish).'' Carolina: What did you say? Church: Car''(gibberish) I'm fading ''(gibberish) ''You gotta take (''gibberish) ''Your own! ''(Church was fading in and out, and he is now gone.) Sombra: That one computer only gave me a handful of your information. And now... I have it all. Carolina: What did you do to Church? Sombra: Oh, nothing too bad. He just won't be around to see you die. Carolina: Fine, I can still kick your ass on my own. Fight GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT ENGAGE (Carolina fires multiple shots from her rifle, but Sombra is able to avoid them all. Sombra hides behind a large, broken computer and jumps back out to fire shots from her Machine Pistol. Carolina stops firing her rifle and pulls put her Humbler Stun Device. As Sombra ducks behind the computer once again, Carolina jumps over the monitor and ends up face to face with the hacker. Before Sombra can pull the trigger, Carolina strikes with her stun baton. She continues to do so until Sombra drops her gun. Carolina pulls out her M6G Magnum Pistol and is about to fire it at Sombra point blank when she activates her Thermoptic Camouflage once more. The speed boost allows her to run from the scene just before Carolina pulls the trigger. The bullet cracks the screen of the computer and Carolina looks around for signs of her opponent. Sombra deactivates her invisibility as she appears behind her opponent, and dropkicks the backs of her legs, taking Carolina's legs out from under her.) 30 (Sombra pulls out her Machine Pistol once more. Carolina rolls out of the way as Sombra fires, and activates her speed boost to stay out of the line of fire. The speed boost deactivates and Sombra is able to shoot Carolina in the pelvis. Carolina staggers in pain and runs into another room. This room is much more open; it is Carolina's training room. Sombra is able to see Carolina through the wall and tries to take advantage by running into the room after her. Sombra turns on her Thermoptic Camouflage again and throws a Translocator at the feet of Carolina. She begins firing at Carolina, who is about to activate her Domed Energy Shield.) 10 (Sombra, who is still invisible, activates the Translocator just before the Domed Energy Shield goes up. Carolina is unaware that her opponent is directly in front of her. Carolina begins to turn on the Healing Unit, when Sombra suddenly appears before her. Carolina is taken aback as Sombra points her Machine Pistol directly at her head. Sombra puls the trigger, and Carolina falls to the floor in a heap with a sickening thud.) K.O.! Conclusion Sombra: It appears the Freelancers are not as tough as they claim to be. No matter. I must be forthright in getting my team this information. (As soon as Sombra leaves the room, the camera pans to Carolina's dead body. At the base of her shoulder, a small light can be seen. The light seems to be fading in and out, almost like static. Suddenly, Church reappears in front of Carolina.) Church: I... I'm back? Oh, thank God! Carolina, can you hear me?! What is she doing? Do I need to... (Church turns around to find Carolina's body on the ground with a large bullet hole in her helmet's visor.) Church: Ah... shit. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SOMBRA! Category:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Female fights Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Technology Duel Category:2017